Leigh Dawn
Leigh Dawn is the ex-girlfriend of Nick Evans. She made her debut in December 2007, and left in March 2008. She returned in December 2016. She departed in August 2018. She was played by Leah Morris between 2007-08, and by Sophie Porley between 2016-19. Storylines 2007-08 Leigh first appears in December 2007, when Nick sneaks out of the house on Christmas Day to meet up with her. Nick at this point is also seeing Sarah Sinkling. In January 2008, Nick and their family move closer, living just across the road from where Leigh is living. Sarah then find a out that Nick had been seeing Leigh, and Nick reacts by pushing her into mud. A few months later, Leigh moves out. 2016-19 Nearly 9 years later, Leigh turns up in Hole Street, looking for Nick. She knocks on the door of 1 Hole Street, where Nick was living the last time they met, and Delilah tells her they live at No.4. Nick is pleased to see her, and the two get talking. Natalie & Alex are both suspicious, especially when Leigh comes to spend Christmas with them. Nick and Leigh start an affair behind Natalie's back, and in July 2017, the two are together at Leigh's flat when a helicopter crashes into The Tumpetty. Everyone thinks that Nick is in The Tumpetty. Shive, Mareon & Gemma all die in the collapse, and a hysterical Delilah goes into labour. Nick returns to find chaos. Later, Natalie finds a secret mobile phone with messages from Leigh to Nick, and Natalie confronts Nick and walks out. Nick and Leigh start a proper relationship, and arrange to get married, however Nick says they can't go through with it, as so many people won't be there. Leigh is upset and walks off. Nick then gets depression and tries to kill themself by jumping off a multi storey car park, however is stopped by Delilah, Rebecca, George, Holly, Kales & Leigh. In May 2018, Leigh gives birth to a baby girl, Christina, who dies, devastating her. Nita gives birth to a baby boy a week later, Bobby, and gives him to Leigh. In August 2019, Leigh departs, and gives Bobby back to Nick. Background Info Leigh Dawn originated in a dream NJE had in 2007, about a friend named Leigh, who they went to visit. Leigh joined N&F soon after, in episode 2. Leigh left in March 2008. In August 2016, it was announced that Office Workers actress Sophie Porley was arriving as an unknown character, fans has several theories, however it was announced that it was Leigh Dawn, Nick's ex girlfriend from 9 years earlier. Leigh returned in December 2016. The pairing of Nick and Leigh was popular with viewers. However they split up in October 2017. The scenes where Leigh's baby died in May 2018, caused praise for the character. In April 2019, it was announced that Porley had been axed due to potential lying about her age. Some sources listed her as born in 1992, which NJE assumed was right, whereas others listed her as born in 1987, nine years older than her character and therefore too old to play Leigh. Rachel Adedeji, who plays her sister Naomi was also axed as a result, and was reportedly "furious" with Porley. Leigh departed in August 2019. NJE reportedly told Porley that the character could return if her age was confirmed to be 1992. Category:1996 Births Category:2007 Debuts Category:2019 Departures Category:Dawn Family Category:Characters played by Multiple Actors Category:Recast characters Category:Lead Characters